Compatibility with Kyungsoo/Kai/Capricorn
Capricorn Kyungsoo- January 12 Kai- January 14 ---- Friendship is the operative word for Scorpio and Capricorn. Capricorn is usually as cautious as you — and sometimes as mistrusting — but is likely to put that aside when you meet. Even though your ruling planets are not the best of friends, you’ll be comfortable with each other.They sense that you have their best interests at heart, and you’ll feel a sense of kinship with them too. Prudence is one of Capricorn’s key words, so your commonsense makes them feel at ease — they don’t like being taken out of their comfort zone, and they need stability and security. You’ll appreciate their sensible and practical nature, and their emotional and sexual attitudes. Both of you are industrious, hardworking and determined, and you’re both committed to achieving your goals. You aren’t necessarily motivated by the same desires, though — you’re less motivated by money than by emotional passion.You also like power and the leverage it offers you. Capricorn is more concerned with what money can buy. When you combine your talents, you can create a partnership that will bring tremendous material wealth and power. But you’ll need balance to work and play together, because power conflicts will be inevitable. You will combine your strengths and your love beautifully in a family situation where the two of you will provide a safe haven and heartfelt love for your children and each other. Your family will never want for anything. Your sexual compatibility starts off as low because your ruling planets are very different from each other. Yours is outgoing in terms of sexual expression, and Capricorn’s is more reserved. You might overwhelm Capricorn with your enthusiasm, at first. But if you give them time to get to know and trust you, you will have a satisfying sexual relationship. Capricorns born between 22 December and 1 January could be too stifling for you. You won’t feel confident that you really know them — that’s because they have a double dose of Saturn. This makes them very conservative, and unlikely to share their inner feelings with you until they get to know you. Capricorns born between 2 January and 10 January are best suited to you, because they have sexy and loving Venus influencing them. In fact their affectations will make you wonder whether these people are really Capricorns at all. Friendship and a great social life are on the cards with Capricorns born between 11 January and 20 January, but sometimes you may feel that you don’t really know them. They have two very different sides: one is very outgoing, the other is quite secretive. Not unlike you, actually. ---- The Scorpio admires Capricorn's ambition and determination to reach the top. The earthly realism of the latter complements the aquatic intuition of the former. Mutual respect for a social or mystical quest unites a couple animated by a shared desire for security. Their sex life is vibrant and intense. But their power struggles may be just as passionate. And when these two clash, the sparks fly! Each is too stubborn to make the slightest compromise. If this couple avoids conflict, it can reach great heights. ---- Both the Capricorn man and the Scorpio woman have strong wills, but the Scorpio woman is the one tending to dominate. The Capricorn man accepts the possessiveness of the Scorpio woman like a symptom of true love. The Capricorn man and the Scorpio woman have an erotic life full of satisfactions. They are compatible, because the Scorpio woman is inventive, and the Capricorn man is meticulous. Moreover, the sexual satisfactions stimulate their affection. The relationship between the Capricorn man and the Scorpio woman promises to be passionate, and the marriage will be a success. ---- The passion your partner senses in you is, of course, real, and this thought excites your mate. Although other lovers may find your partner a tad reserved and perhaps even undemonstrative in love, you have a way of making him or her feel extraordinary. Because your partner both fears and craves intimacy, you are probably one of the most ideal people to get to him or her. Your partner finds you exciting and deeply intriguing, and you are sure to find him or her equally fascinating—even a challenge. You will thoroughly appreciate your partner's dedication to a relationship, probably more than most, and it is when he or she feels appreciated that your partner is at his or her romantic best. You both have strong personalities, in different ways, and this may cause some tension at times. However, neither of you can stay attracted to someone "weak" for too long, so the mutual respect can do wonders for your partnership. This is a stimulating combination, one with a lot of give and a lot of take. If anything, you will certainly never be bored with each other. Perhaps what your partner appreciates most about you is your ability to see past his or her defenses. While others may be intimidated by your partner's often cool and even aloof exterior, you know there is a lot more to your lover. Fortunately for you, you will get to experience all that is inside your Venus in Capricorn lover, and it is unlikely you will be disappointed. ---- When Scorpio and Capricorn make a love match, they get an opportunity to not only enjoy a loving relationship and learn the value of being a pair, but also to grow and mature as individuals. These two may be wary about sharing themselves with one another at first, and this emotional caution may dampen the initial impact of this relationship. These two tend to be a bit cautious (Capricorn) and pensive (Scorpio), and it takes a while for them to feel comfortable with a significant other. Though they may be shy of getting involved and not the quickest to trust and share, these two Signs will discover that they can have quite a profound connection — one of friendship and deep loyalty. Much can be learned when a Scorpio and Capricorn get together — and the lessons they learn, while difficult at times to endure, are worth the trouble they might cause. From their stable, capable Capricorn mate, Scorpio can learn to bring their overheated emotions into control. Capricorn must be careful, though, not to seem too emotionally shallow when leveling any criticism on their sensitive love. Detached comments can backfire with Scorpios: They desire depth, intense feeling and the utmost in sincerity in all situations — most especially in love! Capricorn, so busy with achieving and with how others perceive them sometimes fails to take a chance with their emotions. From Scorpio, Capricorn will learn the value of looking below the surface of things, the rich pleasure that can come from deeply knowing another person. Both Signs share a love of committing to a task. If they decide a relationship is their next big goal to attain, there’s no stopping these two. The Planets Mars and Pluto rule Scorpio, and the Planet Saturn rules Capricorn. Mars and Pluto represent aggression, courage, sexual energy, rebirth and renewal. Saturn teaches the great lessons in life — hard work, diligence, ambition and responsibility. These three Planets can combine in the Signs to form an industrious union bound by Scorpio’s fierce emotion and Capricorn’s ambitious action. This is a dynamic team for business, sure, but they all that achieving energy could translate well to affection and love. Scorpio is a Water Sign, and Capricorn is an Earth Sign. Earth Signs are all about practical matters, about material possessions. What a good balance, then, for those of the Water element. Water Signs mold to the shape of the situation they’re in and often respond with emotion rather than logic. A match-up of Capricorn’s goal-oriented stability and Scorpio’s exciting mutability makes for quiet a team — whether they translate to love depends on whether love is their goal. If it is, expect success. Scorpio is a Fixed Sign, and Capricorn is a Cardinal Sign. They may not seem the most romantic Sign of the Zodiac, but a Capricorn’s business and planning savvy could certainly be put to good use in devising elegant, well-planned nights of romance. If their Capricorn partner shows that much initiative, Scorpio will enthusiastically follow along, excitedly, if not a bit smugly, throwing in their own ideas, too. Scorpio can toss out some barbed comments under their breath or in such a sexy tone of voice that Capricorn might not even notice. A love-minded Sea Goat would do well to listen closely for subtle shades and nuances in their Scorpio partner’s voice and pay special attention to body language as well. Both Signs can be stubborn, and this could lead to some potential conflict. Also, Scorpio falls hard, emotionally involving themselves almost to the point of no return, in stark contrast to the sometimes-distant Sea Goat. Both partners must recognize this and accept it if the relationship is to be successful. What’s the best thing about the Scorpio-Capricorn love match? Their determination toward shared ideas and their strong devotion to one another. They can open doors to one another’s souls and show one another new ways of perceiving and feeling. Category:Pages Category:Compatibilities